ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Spectruma/Prismad
Spectruma is the Hydraimitrix's (Thadd) sample of a Shardapak from the planet Trenzpren Prismad is the Orthusimitrix's (Jess) sample of a Shardpak from the planet Trenzpren Trenzpren is a slighty-drifitng planet made out of shiny smooth glass with giant jagged protrusions all over it. Appearance (Thadd) Spectruma is a bipedal feminine humanoid made out of leviating pieces of jagged dirty glass. It has large bulges exiting from it's torso and thighs, resembling a rear and breast and has giant wing-like parts coming out of it's shoulders. It lacks facial features, fingers, toes, etc. She has jagged spikes on thighs, bottom of breast, right side of head, parts of wings and limbs and waist The Hydraimitrix symbol is located on it's face. Appearance (Jess) Prismad is similar to Spectruma, but she is more dirty and light-gray, Her right wing, right arm, left breast, top-half of left wing, left lower-leg and left foot are dark-gray. She seems to have pixels floating around her body. The spikes on the side of her head are slightly larger and she's slightly taller than Spectruma. The Orthusimitrix symbol is in the same spot as Spectruma. Powers and Abilities (Thadd/Jess) Vitreokinesis: The ability to control glass and change reflections in mirrors. Omnnilinguilism: The ability to instantly speak and understand any language fluently. Clairvoyance: The ability to gain direct visual information through non-physical means, AKA, to know about a user without them telling you. Tetrachromacy: The ability to see any color. Optikinesis: The ability to change the visual of a user and make them hallucinate. Sonokinesis: The ability to control sound waves and make or mimic any sound. Spiritokinesis: A fan-made kinesis power, The ability to see spirits. Beautokinesis: A fan-made kinesis power, The ability to change and enhance any type of beauty. Enhanced Speed: Can run twice as fast as a human adult. Regeneration: If a shardpak shatters, They can regenerate and rebuild themself. Weaknesses Shardapak's are not very strong. Shardpak's are fragile and can break almost easily. Shardpak's regeneration is quite slow Their clairvoyance and optikinesis ability is not top-notch. Personality (Thadd/Jess) Shardapak's have Conductoid-like voices but more smooth. Shardpak's are simple, calm creatures who don't really talk. Genders Shardpak's are asexual and don't mate, but they have feminine bodies. When a shardapak dies, Every piece of them regenerates into a baby shardpak. Appearances They originally appear in Thaddeus 10: Galactic Renegade, Thadd and Jess being the owner. Transformations (Thadd/Jess) ...Thadd's skin begins suddenly cracking and his facial features vanish. His body suddenly explodes and scatters into broken glass... [Thadd's body suddenly rebuilds itself and he shouts, SPECTRUMA!] (Jess' Shardapak transformation is the same as Thadd's transformation, but with Jess instead of Thadd and is a little slower] [Jess' body suddenly rebuilds itself and she shouts, PRISSS-MAD!] Trivia * The planet Trenzpren is a modified version of the word Transparent, hence Shardpak's being made of glass * The rebuilding themself after transformation is similar to UAF Goop's (Ben melting, then rebuilding after transformation) * The symbol on the face is based off OV Upgrade and Nanomech's * Shardapak's represent Angel statues, hence their wing-like limbs * Jess' shardapak form, Prismad's name is a mix of Pris and Mad * Thadd's shardpak form, Spectruma was originally to be colored fully black, but was changed to dark-gray to avoid uploading errors * Spectruma was originally going to be Jess' shardapak's name and she was originally going to only have a shardapak, but was changed Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Thaddeus 10: Galactic Renegade